


Free in the Arms of a Lover

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, ALL THE FLUFF, Dick shaped constellations, Draco wants to give someone a hug, End of Year Feast, Fluff, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sirius is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Harry’s head is filled with memories of his lost godfather. He’s been so distant from everyone. There’s only one person who can make him feel whole again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Drarry, Drarry One-shots





	Free in the Arms of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all so much for your support.

I walk along the old corridor and Luna’s words ring in my ears. ‘The things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end.’

She’s a wise one, Luna. Maybe she’s not as Loony as everyone thinks. I let my mind drift back to my godfather. He’s never far from my thoughts these days. I just wish I had opened that package. I can almost picture him sitting in Grimmauld place day after day gazing into the mirror and thinking: ‘Maybe today, mabey today's the day he’ll call.’ I wish I had appreciated my time with him. As they say: ‘You don’t know you have it till it's gone.’ My heart hurts just thinking about him.

I took everything for granted and isolated myself from everyone. I was cut off emotionally from the rest of the world. I would have gone further into my depressed, angry state if it weren't for one person. All it took was for one person to knock some sense into me. Literally. The only one that was able to keep me grounded.

… 5 months earlier… 

“Potter! Watch where you're going!”

I don’t even bother fighting back. What’s the point. Malfoy’s always purposely taking jabs at me. This year is the year that I've finally chosen to ignore his snide comments. I thought it would help, but turns out it just builds the tension between us. And oddly enough, I like the adrenaline rush I get when I’m arguing with him.

I turn my head to the window, I just wish that Occlumency worked with things outside your mind too. I wonder if Snape would teach me that. It's not likely.

I hear Malloy say, “Merlin Potter! Your attempts to ignore me are futile, I can tell.” But I couldn’t care less.

It’s not until he grabs my wrist and drags me into an empty classroom that I finally pay attention. “What the fuck do you want, Malloy!” I yell.

He calmly locks the door and turns to face me, “Language Potter.”

I’m about ready to punch him. “Either you tell me why I’m here or I hex your balls off!” I pull out my wand and point it at him. But it flies out of my hand. It’s an impressive display of wandless magic, and only in our fifth year.

“I’ll tell you if you can sit still and listen to me.”

I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. If Malfoy was here to harm me he would have done so as soon as the wand left my grasp. I’ll hear what he has to say.

Malfoy lets out a huff, “If you must know your friend the mudblood asked me to talk to you.”

“Don’t call her that!” I snarl automatically, “Wait, Hermione asked *you* to talk to *me*?!”

“Yes. Granger came up to me in Arithmancy. She said something about your 'mental health’. And me being the only one who can ‘bring you back.’ A load of bullshit in my opinion. I just wanted to know what you did to make her believe that you needed *me*, of all people.”

Of course Hermione was worried about my ‘emotional wellbeing’ but why in bloody hell does she think I need Malfoy? “I don’t know…” I say slowly. “Hermione is always a mystery.”

“For Merlin's sake Potter! Granger doesn’t just make shit up. She usually has a reason behind it, and frankly, you *have* been a little off lately.”

I raise my eyebrows, “Did you just manage to compliment Hermione and be civil to me in the same sentence? I’m impressed.”

Malfoy quirks his lips, “Oh please Potter. For my sake and yours, don’t even try flattery.”

I take a step closer to him, “Why?”

He takes a step closer to me. “Because we both know that you're terrible at it.”

“Bad at flattery? I’ve charmed plenty of people before.”

“You certainly have.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“I mean, I still can’t believe that you weren't put in Slytherin.”

“Well, the only reason I wasn’t was because of a stupid stuck up blonde git at a robe shop.”

Malfoy looks taken aback, “You mean to say, that you were almost put in Slytherin?”

I nod, and smirk at his baffled face. We’re toe to toe now and I can see every single blonde eyelash.

“You would have looked good in green.” Malfoy comments.

“You would have looked good in red.”

Malfoy wrinkles his nose as if disgusted at the thought, “I guess there are two things that really set Gryffindors and Slytherins apart: Gryffindors are oblivious as fuck. And they have no idea how to flirt.”

We’re so close to each other. I can feel his breath on my forehead. I’m a couple of inches shorter than Malfoy, so I have to crane my neck to keep eye contact. But that doesn’t last long; his lips are eye magnets. Malfoy notices, smirks a little and grabs the back of my head.

And then we’re kissing.

… 

That was 5 months ago. They’d been seeing each other in secret for a while now. Nobody knew, not even Ron and Hermione, well… they had their suspicions, but never confronted the pair directly. Draco and Harry also had to keep up their appearances in the corridors and classes. Although the teachers seemed to know exactly what was going on, Snape had even made a big deal of forcing them to be partners in potions. But maybe that was more for Harry’s humiliation.

But, it did give Draco the perfect excuse to do little things that drove Harry insane. Like when he would reach around Harry for an ingredient and purposely breath on his neck. Or when they were waiting for their water to boil: he’d put a hand on Harry’s thigh and slowly inch it upward until Harry’s face was bright red and he was rushing off to the loo with a barely visible boner.

Some of the students probably knew that something was up, too. By the time Easter rolled around, Harry was caught brushing his hand over Draco’s bum in the corridors. Hermione got the ‘I knew it’ look, and Ron just looked surprised and slightly disgusted.

Draco would sneak out to meet Harry at night, and there were times when they would just sit at the top of the Astronomy tower. Draco was exceptionally good at Astronomy, and he would show Harry all of the new constellations he had learned. And Harry would never pay attention to the lesson, he would always be too focused on the way Draco’s face lit up when the blonde talked about stars.

Then there was that one night that Draco showed him a especially remarkable constellation:  
… 

“And that one right above us. That’s Draco. The one I was named after.”

I examine the cluster of stars before saying, “The right side kinda looks like a dick.”

That earns me a light smack on the arm, “Trust you to have the dirtiest mind.” Draco says, half laughing.

“Oh sod off! We both know you're way worse.”

… 

I let out a sigh. Things were going to change, and not necessarily in a good way. I round the corner not going anywhere in particular, and bump into something, or someone.

“Sorry.” I mumble, not looking up. I try to edge my way around the person, but thin pale fingers wrap around my wrist.

“Merlin, Potter. Going so soon?”

I look up. Draco is standing in front of me with the softest smile I’ve ever seen. I suddenly feel like crying. So I do. I bury my face in the collar of his jumper. He runs a smooth hand through my hair and hugs me close. I wrap my arms around his waist and take deep, greedy breaths in through my nose. Draco smells of lemon and citrus. He smells like home. I’m finally back in his arms, and I don’t want to leave.

“I’m sorry.” I sniff, “I’ve been avoiding you. I don’t mean to I ju-” My voice breaks off. I just can't say it.

“Harry,” Draco whispers, “I promise you're safe. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, love.”

“But, I let Sirius die! It’s my fault if I hadn’t been so hot headed, maybe he would have survived.”

I pull back from Draco and let my back slide down the wall. I place my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my body in an effort to hide from the world. Draco kneels down in front of me and tries to make eye contact, but I stubbornly refuse. I don’t want pity right now. I just want to wallow in sadness.

“Harry, I know it hurts, I know there’s nothing I can do to take away the pain, and I know that you don’t want any pity. Harry please look at me.”

I feel a cool hand on my cheek, it gently lifts my head until I’m looking into two grey storm clouds. Draco’s eyes are beautiful. He gives me a warm smile, “But I also know that you are a fighter. I know that you can’t let this setback kill your hope. I know the loss of your godfather was like losing your parents all over again. But you can't give up in that little light inside of you. I know that you can’t see yourself the way I see you, but I just want you to know that I would be lost without your little light.”

Draco’s eyes were staring to look wet, the tears magnifying all of the different colors swirling amounts the grey. I smile up at him, “Who knew you were such a poetic sap?”

He lets out a watery laugh and pulls me up into a hug. And then we’re laughing and crying and kissing all at the same time. The empty corridor, once devoid of any life, is now bursting with magic and emotion.

“You know,” Draco says breathlessly, “I’ve always wondered why you never took my handshake in first year.”

I shake my head, “Sentimental sap.” I tease. 

He slaps me on the arm. 

I grin, “I distinctly remember saying: ‘I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.’ Well turns out I can't.”

“Now who’s being the sentimental sap?” Draco picks me up, spins me around and slams our lips together. I laugh. This is the most light hearted I’ve felt since the Department of Mysteries.

Draco truly is the one person who keeps me grounded. He’s like a rock, always present in my life. Always there with a snide remark, or a teasing look. I know that one day everything might change. But I really don’t want to think about that. I just want to be free to live in the moment.

I want to be free in the arms of a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I know that this quarantine is really frustrating. But we just need to get through it. Pouring your heart and soul into your writing will help. It’s helped me a lot when I need to escape reality. Just hang in there! We’ll all get through this!


End file.
